


In the Life After This One

by Caramel_Potato



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sad, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Potato/pseuds/Caramel_Potato
Summary: The place of memories remain the same. How about the people who once considered it as a safe haven?





	In the Life After This One

**Author's Note:**

> Gladly don't read if this isn't your cup of tea. Please forgive the mistakes and other things! Hope y'all enjoy it.

Here I am again.

Sitting at the bench where we first talked to each other. It was not our first meeting, in fact we met so many times but on those encounters we were afraid to say anything else but greetings and small talks as a mutual friend of ours did almost all the interaction between us. But it was fate, or maybe it was really just a coincidence, to lead both of us here and on that day we conversed with each other. Only the two of us. It was also then that our frequent meetups started. 

Which stopped ever since that faithful day.

The trees are stripped naked of their leaves as winter finally settled in. Blankets of snow covered nearly everything. I don’t know how many minutes, maybe hours, had passed by but staring down at the city in this bench under a tree up high in a hill surely gives me a huge wave of nostalgia. 

“It’s peaceful here as always.” says a gentle masculine voice. 

I didn’t flinch. I didn’t move either. Just continued to stare at the city below. I waited seconds before replying “It’s the very reason why we liked to escape here, was it not?”  
The man, whose masculine voice belonged to, chuckled lightly.

“Well yes. Yes, it is.”

I felt a presence sit beside me at the bench. I still didn’t move nor took off my eyes at the scenery. It was quiet between us until he spoke again,

“I take it you haven’t been here for a while now.”  
“So have you.”  
“You do know I have a very good reason not to visit here anymore.”  
“Then I also have a very good reason too. To not go here as frequently as before.”

It wasn’t my intention to make those words seem vicious but my tone says otherwise. I couldn’t help it. Not on this subject. Not with him.

“You said you have a reason not to visit this place anymore. Why are you here now?” I was now facing the person beside me. His features are the same as before. The same as the last time I saw him. The time that he left me. He is still handsome. I guess nothing would change that. Even time itself.  
He mimicked my movements and he was now facing me as well. His doe eyes filled with regrets and sorrow. Asking for forgiveness to what had happened between us.

“ I came to see you. I knew you would be here. For the last time feeling like that, I wish.” His voice caressed me. It never failed to soothe me when he speaks so gentle and soft. I felt a mixture of emotions. Rage, sadness, longing and others I couldn’t quite decipher. But anger seemed to be the dominating one. I stood up on my feet and looked down on him. Tears were now welling up in my eyes even though I willed them not to fall. 

“Nonsense! You can’t just leave me like that and proceed to say that to me! You can’t just wish that I’ll be fine after all of that! It still hurts, Zack. There has never been a day where it didn’t hurt.” 

Despite the loudness of my voice and the accusations behind it. Zack smiled with wistfulness and in a blink of an eye, he was hugging me tight. 

“I know, Aerith. Believe me, I know. And I want you to remember that I never wanted for it to happen too. Between us. I’d have to sacrifice anything just for you to be happy.”  
“Well, I’m not happy now. Not when that happened. Not anymore when you left.” I let my voice crack and the tears escape. It was hard to keep them at bay and I’m too weak to hold it.

Zack held me tighter. Hoping that his embrace would eventually put my pieces in a whole again. “I know Aerith. I know. And I’m here to tell you. You have to move on. Let our memories make you strong. Do not let it go but instead keep it with you. Keep it with you and make it your strength.”I kept silent. Still crying in his arms. And he continued. “It’s hard Aerith. Gosh, it’s hard even for me. And there will be moments when you’ll think you couldn’t move on. But I know you will. You are capable like that, mind you. You can start with little steps in taking care of yourself. And when you are ready, begin speaking with people again. Let them in. Always remind yourself, in my words if needed, that what happened between us. Our ending. It was never your fault.”

“But it was! If only. If only I didn’t-“ The words were cut off when he cupped my face into his hands and wiped my tears with his thumb. And in a hushed voice he whispered “No. It wasn’t. And I don’t blame you. Nor will I ever blame you. Even if you will find another person to love. Even if you forget. It’s okay Aerith. I will be most happy if you did.”

“Zack please. I loved you then.” And I paused as I struggled to find my voice again.  
“And I love you still. In the future I will still love you.” I finished. He grinned at the statement but seconds later his face was serious again.  
“I love you too. Then and now and in the future or in any other second and third and innumerable life there is. I am grateful that I lived loving you and died loving you. It has been an honor. I assure you.”

At his words I bawled some more. He just held me. Until I calmed down. Until I was ready to face the reality that has been haunting me and all I have been running away from. In what seemed like a long time, I pulled away from the hug and smiled.

“Thank you Zack. For everything. I cannot thank you enough. Even when you’re gone you still go around and telling me what to do you idiot.”

He laughed. The laughter that I missed so much and the laugh that never failed to curve my lips upward. The laugh that is music in my ears. The laugh that I didn’t get to hear anymore back then, when he died saving me. And the laughter that I will have to let go in order to live my life happily without him but it will be the laughter I will always go back to hold on the next life and the life after that and many more. 

“The clock’s ticking. You won’t wait too long anymore. So please don’t take too much time you know. I have experienced it from you and believe me it was agonizing.” He uttered jokingly. It made me smile. 

“Oh hush. I knew you liked the challenge.” I replied. He stared at me lovingly and proceeded to give one last kiss.

“I love you Aerith. Be happy. We’ll be together again once more, even if we take different forms and personalities, our spirits will always reunite.”

 

I woke up groggily as someone shook me. Opening my eyes, I saw a concerned face staring back at me. I adjusted my sight for a few moments as he spoke “Hey, are you okay? You fell asleep. I was worried if you’ll catch a cold or something.” 

I straightened up my posture and chuckled at his expression. I felt butterflies in my stomach and after having that dream, I appreciated this guy’s features more. Huh, he really has nice eyes. They look familiar. Those blue coloured eyes.

“I’m alright Cloud. I just had a weird dream. Didn’t think I’d sleep here as well.” I assured him. He looked relieved and patted my head.

“I thought something was wrong. Thank goodness. It’s already nighttime, would you want to go home now?” 

“I think that’s a good idea.” 

Cloud smiled and held his hand towards me. I took it and let him pull me up. “Thank you Cloud.” I said and he blushed. He was always this shy and it’s cute. He pondered for a while before asking me, “Um, can I hold your hand like this? Even just for the entirety of the walk home?”

If Cloud blushed earlier, he blushed even more. His face in a shade of tomato red. It made red tint my cheeks as I felt shy. I smiled at him. “Why not.”

I don’t know if it was just my imagination but his eyes lit up and he looked happy. The butterflies are swarming strongly now.

“And Cloud. I think I would take up your offer in hanging out at that café you’ve been telling me.” Before he even got the chance to reply, I ran towards that pathway home and pulled him with me.

“Tifa, slow down! We’re going to crash at this rate.”

However, I can’t help but to think, who was Zack? Why does he have the same blue eyes as Cloud? And why did he appear in my dream. Why did that dream felt like it lifted a huge weight off of me? 

Why did he call me Aerith?

**Author's Note:**

> First Zerith fic that I wrote. Forgive the side couple at the end because I really like the idea of parallel Cloti and Zerith. It's too cute to ignore. Constructive criticisms are welcome!


End file.
